1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench structure, and more particularly to a wrench structure having a strengthened handle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional wrench in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 8 comprises a handle 20 having a first end provided with a closed driving head 22, and a second end provided with an opened driving head 24. Thus, the handle 20 can be driven to rotate the closed driving head 22 or the opened driving head 24 so as to drive and rotate the workpiece, such as the nut or the like.
However, the thumb of the user's hand is rested on the narrower portion of the handle 20 during operation, so that the user's hand and the handle 20 have a smaller contact area, thereby decreasing the driving force and torque applied by the handle 20. In addition, the thumb of the user's hand is rested on the narrower portion of the handle 20, so that the user's hand easily feels uncomfortable during operation.